Hay Fever
by Divinia Serit
Summary: “Jane, you’ve apparently made friends with someone in high places in Wyoming. We’ve been requested for an undercover assignment… at a dude ranch." Lisbon did not look thrilled.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm the person that has a hard time waiting till Christmas before giving out presents. I like to give them as soon as they're ready. It can be annoying. Anyways, the moral of that little side note is that I'd already started my second story, and I can't bring myself to wait to post it. This one is completely different from Shattered, both in content and in style. It's going to be more carefree, as Lisbon/Jane learn more about each other. I'll probably be posting slower. I've found it harder to write the happier stuff. I like darker more angsty stuff. (Wonder what that says about my character) I also don't even know if CBI agents go undercover, but for the purpose of this story-they do ******** All mistakes are mine. I apologize for the massive author's note. I can't sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have tons of student loans.**

Chapter 1

Wayne Rigsby eyed his prey with interest. Silly little thing had no enemies, no plan to defend itself. Silently, he picked up his weapon, and hovered until he was almost on top of it, and… BAM! Spearing the last bite of meat, he chewed contentedly. Looking up, he noticed Van Pelt watching. Shrugging, he took a swig of water, and then tossed the trash away. Leaning back in his chair, he rolled his sleeves up, hoping to catch a small breeze from the fan overhead.

Grace was confused. Did she really just catch him playing with his food? Shaking her head, she stuck the end of her pen in her mouth. Absentmindedly chewing it, she filled in the final query box for a background check. She hated days like these. Summer was here, and the heat seemed to have even affected California's criminal minds. They hadn't had a new case in several days, so the boss had regulated everyone to menial tasks such as background checks and organizing files.

Kimball Cho groaned as he popped his knuckles. He had finished his latest book, and had won 23 games of Solitaire… in a row. He was completely and utterly bored. Loosening the buttons around his collar, his gaze fluttered to the other occupants of the room. He watched the two love-birds sneak hidden glances over lunch. Wait! Was Rigsby playing with his food? Leaning back in his chair, he continued to watch this new development with interest.

Patrick Jane, CBI consultant extraordinaire, was lying on his couch, his suit jacket balled under his head for a pillow. He had not moved a muscle since he arrived. His preferred subject had disappeared soon after arriving, due to a meeting with Minnelli. He wondered what it was about, and then shook his head. It was probably his fault. He grimaced. Contrary to popular belief, he did not like to get Theresa Lisbon in trouble with her boss. He just liked to keep her guessing. Other feelings began to stir inside him, and he took a breath. His reasons for messing with Theresa Lisbon were strictly platonic. At least, that's what he kept telling himself, relishing in the silence for once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Lisbon walked back to her office exhausted. Minnelli reprimanded her for Jane's behavior during the last case, something she was growing far more used to that he probably liked. She sighed. Every case it was the same- Jane would rack up suits, and both their jobs would be threatened. They would close the case, and everything would miraculously be fine. She wrinkled her nose. Everything except for the paperwork, and by golly, she hated paperwork.

Stopping in the doorway, she took a moment to analyze her team. She was proud of them, although she had rarely said it to their faces. They worked hard, got along well, and because of that, had the highest solve rate in the bureau. She wondered what would happen when one of them got their first offer to lead a team. She knew for a fact, Cho had already turned them down. He said there was still more he could learn from her. She smiled at the compliment.

The four agents looked completely bored. It seemed only Van Pelt has felt the need to finish her assignments while she was away. She rolled her eyes at her boys. Since they wanted to act like children, she would treat them as such. The heat had sucked away all energy for conversation. The normally entertaining squad room was as silent as a tomb. They all glanced up at her as she entered, relieved for the distraction to break up the monotony of the day. Waving, she glided into her office, where she promptly stopped, spun around, and marched over to the lone figure resting on the couch.

Smelling a faint citrusy smell, Jane's lips curved into a small smile. He could feel Lisbon standing beside him. He'd bet $20 that her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was glaring at him. Refusing to open his eyes, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. One moment he was lying on his comfy couch. The next, he was on the floor, staring at Lisbon's shoes while he rubbed his head.

"Did you just dump me off the couch?"

"Did you stick post-its on every available surface in my office?"

"Perhaps…" Jane drummed his fingers together while staring innocently up at Lisbon. Rolling her eyes, she kicked him it the shin and headed back to her office. Jane gaped incredulously. "She just kicked me!" Hauling himself off the floor, he walked right into her office without knocking.

"She'll kill him one of these days," Rigsby muttered as he shredded his napkin into confetti.

"Either that or jump him," Cho added, digging through his desk drawers before triumphantly emerging with a rubber band ball. He promptly threw it at Rigsby's head. Grace just rolled her eyes and ducked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into Lisbon's office brought a smile to Jane's face. No one could say his decorating scheme was not festive. Brightly colored square pieces of paper were _everywhere_. Lisbon just glared at him.

"What do you want, Jane?" she asked, slightly annoyed. She never really could stay mad at him long.

"You." He laughed as her eyes bugged out of her head and she flushed bright red. Leaning closer to her he whispered, "It's so much fun to make you blush." She eyed him warily, as neither denied his earlier statement. She jumped when her phone rang. Motioning for him to exit, he listened to her for once. Smiling, he headed back to his couch while the others wondered just exactly had transpired between their boss and the consultant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Jane, pack your bags. Everyone else, head home." Lisbon stepped out of her office, looking flustered. The other agents looked baffled, while Jane just looked suspicious. "Jane, you've apparently made friends with someone in high places in Wyoming. We've been requested for an undercover assignment… at a dude ranch. No three piece suits- jeans and work boots."

Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged amused glances at their boss' less than thrilled statement about an undercover assignment. Cho smiled slightly. Maybe this would give his friends a push in the right direction. Shifting his gaze between Lisbon and Jane, he almost wished he was going. Almost.

"Jane, I'll pick you up in two hours," Lisbon muttered exhausted. The three remaining agents exchanged amused glances as they watched Jane and Lisbon leave. Cho frowned. There was a 50/50 chance Jane wouldn't survive the trip.

"On the road again! Oh, I just can't wait to get back on the road again…"

"Jane, I will not hesitate to shoot you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how I feel about this story, yet! I hope this chapter isn't too boring! I wanted to set the stage in stead of just having them arrive, but I'm having a hard time getting into this one. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, especially Ebony, Kathiann, Nellie, and Wild Daisies! Enough of my ramblings, Enjoy the chapter! We'll get to the ranch in the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm about to acquire even more student loans.**

Chapter 2

Two hours later, Lisbon was pulling into Jane's driveway. As the car's headlights swept over his silhouette, she almost turned around right then and there. Standing in his driveway, surrounded by several bags, was Patrick Jane in a cowboy hat, his blond curls showing under the tan brim. Why in blue blazes did he even own a cowboy hat? She sighed as she parked the car. Her jaw dropped as he approached the car. Damn that man looked good in jeans and a t-shirt. Her throat tightened as she watched him walk back to the trunk in the rear view mirror. Damn fine ass, too. Whoa, down girl. She cleared her thoughts, as he opened the passenger door.

Jane grinned as he slid into Lisbon's car. He knew he would get a rise out of her with these clothes. Digging through his closet, he had been amazed to find several pairs of jeans that still fit him. His t-shirts were a little tight, but if Lisbon's blush was anything to go by, they still fit pretty well. Letting her believe she had gotten away with ogling him, he took a chance to give her an appreciative once over. She looked relaxed in her tight jeans and green tank top. He had spotted a casual black blazer in the back. It was dressy enough to meet the owner of the farm, but casual enough that she wouldn't look too out of place. His eyes lingered on her worn cowboy boots. That made him curious. He never tagged Lisbon as one who owned cowboy boots, especially used ones.

"Have you eaten, yet?" she asked, pulling into a McDonald's parking lot. "And stop analyzing my fast food choices." Jane smiled as she slid out of the car, and watched as she headed into the restaurant. Yup, he definitely wouldn't mind following her anywhere on this trip. Locking the door, he jogged to the register where Lisbon was already ordering.

"Only ketchup on the burger, please."

"Add a number one to that," He interrupted, pulling a twenty out of his wallet. Lisbon glared at him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Buying us dinner," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Lady, just let him pay. The lines are starting to back-up," the unenthusiastic cashier interrupted. Jane leaned forward.

"Don't mind her. It's that time of the month," Jane loudly whispered. The cashier just nodded as Jane headed back to the car. "Oh and Lisbon, I want a Coke!" Lisbon gave him a look that could kill, as she stood fuming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the airport had been mostly silent, except for Jane intentionally slurping his drink, Lisbon shooting dirty looks in his direction. She was tired and now she had a headache. People were chattering, pushing through the lines. Thankfully, her badge got them through security, although she was sorely tempted to leave Jane to fend for himself. Boarding the plane, she took the window seat, and made Jane sit by the aisle and promptly fell asleep.

Jane smiled as he settled into his seat, trying to find the best way to stretch out his long frame. Turning his head, he smiled as Lisbon's head subconsciously gravitated towards his shoulder. Pulling her close, she snuggled into him. He hoped she wouldn't remember this in the morning. Thankfully, she wouldn't kill him while on a plane. He started when the flight attendant came passed by.

"Would you or your wife care for anything to drink?"

"Two bottled waters, please." He allowed his gaze to travel over Lisbon's sleeping features, not even correcting the woman. Reaching over, he softly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Smiling, Patrick Jane fell asleep.

She woke up and froze. She was curled into the side of the very man she knew she could not get close to. Sighing, she realized he was very quiet. Studying his peaceful features, she wondered when the last time he got a decent sleep was. Shifting off of him, she placed a hand on his.

"Patrick. Patrick, wake up," she said softly as blue eyes opened and met hers.

"You called me Patrick."

"Well, it is your name," she stated sarcastically, covering her emotions. Recognizing her awkwardness, he changed the subject.

"So what's the plan?" Lisbon pulled out a case file and passed it to him.

"Apparently, guests have been disappearing at Blue Mist Ranch. The owners aren't sure if it's a rival ranch or if something's really wrong. There hasn't been too much publicity, and we're supposed to solve it before they lose the property."

"And our cover?"

"Up to us to decide. We're not required to change our names thanks to the remote location. They think will be okay." Lisbon sighed. "We'll check into a hotel tonight and then drive to the ranch tomorrow." Jane smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane's eyes widened when he spotted their rental car…make it rental truck. Lisbon didn't seem surprised as she threw her bags in the back of the Dodge Ram, and cranked up the dually. Climbing in, he poked her in the side.

"Now wait a minute little lady," he said in a horrible western accent. "What's a nice girl like you driving this huge, ole thing?" Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Jane, I learned to drive in a hayfield, with a rusty old pickup truck. Can it."

Jane leaned back, amazed. This trip was just full of surprises- first cowboy boots and now a pickup truck. His Lisbon was a regular farm girl. Now _that_ led to an interesting mental picture. He smiled to himself, as Lisbon expertly navigated the roads with their gigantic vehicle. Looking over at Lisbon, he couldn't resist.

"Hey, Lisbon!"

"What?" She asked, knowing he was up to something. She was greeted with silence. Suddenly, a second cowboy hat was thrust on her head, making her swerve.

"Jane! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Now we match, pardner!" Jane said with a drawl. She groaned. He smiled when she left the hat alone. Looking out the window, he began to hum.

"On the road again...."

"JANE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I think I worked through my funk, and I'm starting to have a bit more fun with this story. I'm so excited that so many people are enjoying it! Here's a bonus chapter for the night, oh loyal readers. On another side note, I'm from good ole Georgia, if you haven't noticed from my frequent southern colloquialisms! I drive a truck, and learned to drive in a hayfield as well! They'll be a lot of that slipping into this story, I fear. Anywho, y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a poor unemployed graduate student.**

Chapter 3

The next morning, they pulled into a long gravel drive lined with trees. Brown four board fencing dotted the surrounding landscape, separating beautiful green pastures. Mountains rose in the distance, and the cool mountain air was refreshing to them both after the California heat. Horses of all sizes and colors were grouped in different pastures. A smile flickered over Lisbon's face as she observed two young colts playing near their mothers. Everything was peaceful and the effect was truly breathtaking. Lisbon frowned at the thought that something sinister sought to ruin this lovely place. They headed to the large wooden structure in the distance.

They parked beside a rustic retreat center, and were eagerly welcomed by a Golden Retriever and an Australian Sheppard who were barking noisily at the two strangers. An older woman in jeans and a plaid shirt exited the house, and headed towards them. Climbing out of the truck, Lisbon leaned down to scratch the retriever's ears as the Sheppard ran in circles around Jane. Lisbon laughed at Jane's slightly horrified expression.

"I don't think this one likes me too much."

"Marcie! Quit acting a fool," the older woman scolded as the Sheppard returned to her master, still eyeing Jane warily.

"You two must be from the CBI. Thanks for coming out this way to help us out. The name's Pearl, but y'all can call me 'Ma'. I grew up in the south, and settled up here with my husband forty years ago. We own the place." She paused with a big grin on her face, and Jane decided right then and there that he and Ma would be friends. "Oh! That's Murphy," she said pointing to the retriever who had already flopped over hoping for a belly rub.

"I'm Special Agent Theresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane. Is there somewhere private we can discuss the situation for the next week?" Lisbon smiled at the older woman, already at ease.

"Sure thing! I'll give y'all the grand tour on the way to my office."

As they walked around, Lisbon and Jane took in the scenery around them. Ma gestured to three cabins on the hillside. "Those are the guest cabins. Families can choose to reserve one or stay in a bunk house. Each cabin sleeps 4 and has its own kitchen and living room. The bunk room sleeps 10, and is located in the main house." She gestured towards the building they had parked beside. "Our meals are family style, meaning we all eat together and pass the food around. When you hear the bell, the meal's ready. We have 3 campfires a week, and Cowboy church Sunday morn. We are a working cattle ranch, and our guests can choose to experience as much of the life as they wish. We have 150 head of cattle and a string of roughly 30 horses, mostly quarter horses and paints. There's a swimming hole bout half a mile down the road. Our guests have the option of riding, helping out with chores, and we often put on a small rodeo once a month." Ma grinned at them. "It's real entertaining to watch them city slickers! A horse can't distinguish between a servant and a prince. He'll dump ya just the same," she cackled as she walked up a few stairs to a small house with a big front porch. Lisbon's head whirled at the amount of information Ma had just spit out. She met Jane's eyes and smiled. This was sure going to be interesting!

Sitting around a table, Ma brought out some glasses and a pitcher of tea. "Now, I'm gonna warn y'all. I like my tea sweet!" Once everyone was settled, and Ma had finished playing hostess, they got down to business.

"Ma, we'd like you to tell us in your own words what's been happening out here," Lisbon said pulling out a notepad. Ma frowned.

"Things were running pretty smoothly until about a month ago, when several of our horses came down with something. We called the vet out, but he didn't find a thing. I was suspicious, but Frank, my husband, didn't suspect a thing. A week later, our fence was cut, and 20 head of cattle disappeared. The police came out, but only found a tire tread print. Now, guests have started to disappear. Granted they'll return a few days later, but they have no memory of what happened. The police have been out here, but haven't found a thing. We have to get down to the bottom of this before word gets out. My sister-in-law in California has heard great things about you, Patrick. She's married to the City Commissioner, you know. She thought if anyone could help me, it would be you two."

"Ma, I think we've already fallen in love with the charm around here, and will do our best to track down what's going on," Jane said holding Ma's hand, while Lisbon nodded. Ma whipped a tear, and smiled at both of them.

"Ma, Jane and I will take on the role of guests while we're here, but we will need your cooperation to access other areas. We'd like to be involved in as much as possible, and the fewer people that truly know why we are here, the better."

"I've put you two in one of the cabins, so you'll have a bit more privacy. Everything else will be fine. If you need a wireless connection, feel free to come back to this house. It's the only place on the farm, although we encourage guests to leave all technology behind." Ma smiled at the thoughtfulness of the two in front of her. "Most of our guests for this session will actually be arriving in time for dinner tonight. I'll leave you two to get settled, and then meet me back at the main house for lunch. I'll introduce y'all to Frank and the others!"

Getting the house key from Ma, Lisbon and Jane headed back to their truck to unload. Unlocking their cabin, they walked in laden with bags. Lisbon took the master bedroom, and began to unpack. She looked up as Jane knocked on the open door frame. She eyed him warily.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Just wondering what our cover is," he asked peering over her shoulder. Lisbon zipped her bag closed quickly. She refused to let Jane see her lingerie. Who knows what kinds of observations he'd extract from that. Jane grinned, at the flash of colorful lace. It did make sense. Lisbon would wear lacy underwear to feel more feminine while she worked in a male dominated field.

"We're two friends, who thought it would be fun to take a road trip," she supplied, daring Jane to take it further. Invading her space, he looked into her eyes.

"My dear, won't they expect a little more romance?" Lisbon's breath hitched, as she flushed. She didn't break eye contact, even when they heard the bell ring, calling them to lunch.

"Nope."

"And why would that be?" he asked leaning even closer, the air around them electrified.

"Because you're gay." He choked on air, as Lisbon giggled and slid past him towards the front door. Jane followed, shaking his head. Lisbon, one- Jane, zero.

"I'm wounded, my love. Wounded!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope everyone's doing well today! I'm not sure how much of the actual case I'm going to include. I like focusing on their developing relationship and all the things to do on the ranch. I want it to be a little mysterious, but I'm not sure if I have the energy to make up an entire case! Let me know if you think I need to put more in, though! This chapter's a bit more fluffy, and I hope I don't have them moving to fast! I like to keep the characters true to themselves! I am probably going to up the rating though! Anyways, y'all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

Still smiling from her earlier comment, she pushed the screen door open with Jane close on her heels. A small foyer opened up into a huge room with two large tables filled with plates of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and fresh green beans. Several apple pies sat off to the side, while pitchers of tea were evenly spaced. Several people were already seated and had begun to pass the food. Ma grinned and waved them over when she saw them enter. Banging a fork on a glass, the room quieted down as everyone stared at the two strangers.

"Listen up! This here's Patrick and his fiancée Theresa. Y'all be sure to make them feel welcomed," Ma winked as Lisbon and Jane looked at each other, startled. Lisbon rolled her eyes, as Jane put his arm around her. Just what she needed, the old woman was a matchmaker. Her eyes widened when Jane cleared his throat.

"My darling Theresa and I are thrilled to be with you this week! We city slickers can't wait to experience life on the farm!" He poked Lisbon in the side. 'Relax and smile, dear,' he whispered as she shot him a dirty look.

"Alright, y'all, bow your heads for grace." Ma said, motioning Lisbon and Jane to sit down beside her. After Ma said grace, she smiled mischievously at the pair beside her. Passing the chicken, she introduced them to her husband, Frank, a tall man with a dry sense of humor. He reminded Jane of an older Cho. The man sitting across from Lisbon, smiled at her and introduced himself as Curley. Jane frowned at the extra attention directed towards Lisbon.

"Where are you two from?" the woman beside Curley asked, introducing herself as Kate.

"California," they said in unison. "I work for the newspaper, while Lisbon here, works for the commissioner," Jane said with an effortless smile. It wasn't an outright lie. Minnelli often had them work with the commissioner after all. Kate frowned.

"Lisbon?"

"Patrick and I often work together. In our office, everyone is referred to by their last name. We still find the habit hard to break," Lisbon said, running her hand over Jane's knee under the table. Jerking back at her unexpected touch, he slammed his knee against the table, earning him an odd look from Curley. The rest of the meal progressed smoothly, as Jane deflected the conversation away from himself and Lisbon, and asked more questions about the farm. As they finished the meal, Ma turned towards them.

"Tonight's supper will be a traditional meal around the campfire. Not much will be going on this afternoon, so feel free to wander around and get acquainted with the place." Lisbon smiled and thanked her, as they stood up. Jane slipped an arm around Theresa, making her jump.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting all of you. We'll see you tonight." Keeping an arm around her they turned around.

"Jane, your hand is on my ass," Lisbon hissed.

"That's because they're all looking at it," he hissed back. Rolling her eyes, they walked outside, where she spun around cornering him against the side of the building. His eyes widened, as she stared him down, an odd look on her face. Gulping nervously, he tried to explain himself.

"Come on, Lisbon! They're never going to buy it, if we don't show a little bit of physical affection." Leaning close to him, he could feel her breath against his cheek. Running her hands down his arms, they both shivered at the chill that ran through them. How could something so wrong feel so right? His eyes darkened, as her tongue ran over her bottom lip. He almost groaned. She stood on her toes and he could feel her lips against his ear.

"Two can play at that game, Patrick." She drew out his name, and he closed his eyes, his heart racing. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. The damn woman had gotten him off-balance and then left him without a release. Groaning, he watched her walk away, an exaggerated swing in her hips. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. He needed a cold shower. That woman was going to kill him in more ways than one. She was right, he mused with a smirk. This was war.

Lisbon smirked as she headed back to their cabin. She had never fully realized the effect she had on Patrick Jane until that moment, and she liked it. It gave her an odd thrill, putting him off balance, although she knew there would be hell to pay for her little trick. The funny thing was that she was actually looking forward to it. They were in a weird dance, each pushing and pulling, neither willing to make the step that would put them past the point of no return. She frowned, it was totally inappropriate. She couldn't believe she was acting this unprofessional, but damn she wanted that man. Now, however, it was nap time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, they sat around the campfire. Dinner had been wonderful, and the cook had definitely outdone himself. Several other guests had arrived and they enjoyed getting to know everyone. Most of the others had headed back to their rooms for the night, after a long day of traveling. Patting his full stomach, his eyes shifted over to where Lisbon stood, roasting a marshmallow. She looked quite adorable, wearing capri's and a plaid button down shirt that she left unbuttoned, revealing a white tank top underneath. She was wearing the cowboy hat he gave her, and her hair was braided into two pigtails. He knew she carried her gun, and his eyes roamed over her body wondering just where she had it stashed. He sighed; she was beautiful with the flames reflecting off her relaxed features. How could a woman like her, ever want a man like him. Standing up, he quietly walked up behind her.

"I know you're there, Jane," she said quietly. She had to have eyes in the back of her head. He looked over her shoulder, frowning.

"Your marshmallow's on fire."

"I like them burnt." He watched as she peeled the gooey mess off the stick. Moving quickly, he grabbed the dessert from her hand and popped it in his mouth. She stared at him, incredulously.

"Marshmallow thief," she said pouting. Something flashed out of the corner of his eye, and he pulled her close against his body, causing them both to fall. Angrily she sat up.

"What was that for?!" Jane lie there frozen, his eyes fixated on the tree behind her. Slowly she turned around, and gasped at the arrow stuck in the tree. Ma came running over.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, clearly upset. Jane smiled reassuringly.

"We're fine, Ma. It was probably just some kids. We're going to head back to our cabin for the night, though. We'll see you for breakfast." Ma nodded, not entirely convinced. Jane turned back to Lisbon who carefully removed the arrow. Maybe this trip, wasn't such a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was kind of disappointed in tonight's episode. There weren't many good Jisbon moments-made me sad. Thus, I had to post another chapter, since I just finished it. The horses are all based and named after real horses I've ridden. I keep laughing as I write-this story keeps getting fluffier and fluffier. Not what I was actually planing. Oh well, I'm a hopeless shipper. I'm gonna have to write another angsty story after this one to make up for all the fluff, though! Hehehehe! Thank you to all my loyal readers, especially those who take the time to review each chapter! Special shout outs to Ebony, Kathiann, Nellie, Hol, Frogster, mwalter, and the new reviewer Myownworstcritic who's review for chapter 3 made my day. Really-everyone should read it. too cute! Thanks for all your suggestions! I have a feeling this story is going to be a long one. I appologize if I've left anyone off my little list! My excuse is that it's almost midnight. I think this is the longest chapter yet! Anyways, this is turning into a book itself! Y'all enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

Chapter 5

Stretched out on her bed, Lisbon stared at the ceiling pondering the day's events. She had dismissed Jane's concern, with a pointed look, although she wasn't too thrilled with the thought that she'd almost been skewered with an arrow. Her biggest concern was that their cover was blown, and their suspect knew why they were really at Blue Mist. She glanced at the arrow lying on her dresser. With a sigh, she rolled off her bed and grabbed her phone.

"Cho. It's Lisbon... Yeah, everything's fine. Tomorrow I'll be UPS-ing an arrow. Yes, an arrow…as in I almost got shot with an arrow. I'd like you to check it for prints, and possibly find where it can be sold…Is that Rigsby? What the hell's going on over there? …no, two beds…CHO! Uh huh, right… Bye."

She shook her head. She would have to check in regularly, or else the whole building might be destroyed when she returned. She turned her thoughts back to the arrow. Maybe Jane was right. Maybe it was just a children's prank. Like that's ever happened, she scoffed. Glancing at the clock, she decided to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her alarm went off at six a.m. and she rolled over, debating whether to hit the snooze. Rolling out of bed, she padded to the kitchen where she was greeted with the sight of Patrick Jane shirtless. Not the worst thing to see in the morning as her face flushed, her body tingling.

"Good morning, love. Coffee?" Mutely, she nodded taking a seat at the table as Jane slid a cup over to her. "Just the way you like it," he said warmly. Yawning she stretched her tank top raising to show off a narrow band of skin above her shorts. Openly studying her, he let his eyes run over her long legs. Returning his gaze to her face, he smiled, daring her to comment.

"Like what you see?" she asked, raising a brow as he spluttered coffee. He was not expecting her to be so brazen. She smiled, challenging him to their daily battle of wits, as she headed back to her bedroom to get dressed. Thirty minutes later, she met him by the door as the breakfast bell was ringing. Jane placed his hand at the small of her back as they walked over, and Lisbon smiled in return.

"Good mornin'," Ma sang out. "Hope everyone got a good night's sleep. Today we'll be heading down to the barn to assign horses as divide chores. There will be a trail ride this afternoon to the swimming hole, and tonight you can all gear up for this weekend's rodeo, by trying out the mechanical bull! Now, eat up!"

Hungrily, they all dug in to the hot biscuits and gravy. Curley sat down beside Lisbon, much to Jane's dismay. He stifled an inappropriate comment; he knew she wouldn't want him to interfere.

"So Theresa, have you ever had a stud between your legs?" He winked.

"Excuse me?" she said disgusted as Ma came up and hit Curley upside the head.

"Curley, that's damn rude. Now, get out of here and don't come back until you can be more polite!" Ma scowled. "I'm so sorry, my dear. Ignore him."

"It's no problem, Ma. I've dealt with worse than him." Lisbon looked at Jane for the first time since Curley had sat down. "Honey, you can unclench your fists now," she said sweetly. Jane let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Lisbon looked at him concerned.

"Never mind," he said shortly, as he stood up and walked out leaving her alone. Lisbon's confused gaze following him. Ma sat down beside her.

"Darlin', I do believe that boy's in love with you," she said with a pointed look. Lisbon sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Ma stared at her more closely. "Honey, that ain't no cover. He just doesn't know quite how to tell you, bless his heart."

"We just can't Ma. I'm his boss. It's completely inappropriate."

"Find a way to keep a hold of that one. He's one in a million," Ma said as she walked out leaving Theresa to collect her thoughts and herself. Did his teasing really mean something?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn that woman. Patrick Jane angrily leaned against the same wall Lisbon had pressed him against the day before. How could he show her that he was ready, that he wanted to be with her? She just didn't get it. Granted that was probably his fault for all his flippant remarks and trademark devil-may-care attitude. He sighed. Putting his face in his hands, he regained his composure.

He looked up as the screen door squeaked. Lisbon was staring at him, her big doe eyes calm and collected. He smiled as she stepped beside him, almost touching, as they headed down to the barn. Nearing the stable, Lisbon stopped and Jane looked at her quizzically. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said giving her hand a squeeze. Hand in hand, they continued their walk to the barn. Arriving late, they stood at the rear of the group who were listening to Kate breakdown basic horse care. After the lecture, the group was led out to a large paddock full of horses.

"I've finished reviewing the applications everyone filled out, and I've matched you to the horse I feel you're most suited too. We want everyone to have a good time, so don't hesitate to speak up if you're nervous!" Smiling Kate ran down the list. Jane drowned her out until he heard Lisbon's name called.

"Theresa Lisbon, you're with Big." Kate laughed at Lisbon's baffled expression. "His registered name is Big & Sneaky, we call him Big for short! And Patrick Jane, you have Timbuktu, also known as Timmy." He leaned over to Lisbon.

"Of course I get the one with 'buck' in his name." She stifled a laugh. Under Kate's observation, they groomed their horse and went over basic saddling. Kate then dismissed them to change into bathing suits, and grab anything that would fit in a saddle bag, for their trek to the swimming hole. A picnic lunch would be waiting for them.

Lisbon & Jane walked leisurely back to their cabin. This was starting to feel more like a vacation, than an actual case. They'd carefully gotten to know some of the staff, and were making friends with the guests. Lisbon had the agents back home researching finances and other records. There wasn't much they could do but to keep an eye out.

"Lisbon?" Jane called from his room.

"Hmmm?"

"I dare you to wear the bikini I know you packed." She half groaned half smiled. She wasn't one to resist a dare. How did he know she packed a bikini anyway? The man was just plain scary some times.

"What'll you give me?" She laughed at the silence that greeted her. She'd wear it, but he better do something spectacular to make up for it!

"Jane!"

"Yes, my dear?" his muffled voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Don't squat with your spurs on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! Both my stories have over 50 reviews now! This makes me extra happy! I realized last night, that I forgot JollyRancher in my lovely list! Fail. Here's an extra fluffy chapter dedicated to all my new readers! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! **

Chapter 6

Jane watched Lisbon as she saddled up her horse. He could faintly see the outline of her dark green bikini under her tee shirt. He smiled. Holding the reins of his horse, he heard Kate give the call to mount up. In front of him, Lisbon mounted gracefully, like she'd been riding all her life. Sticking his foot in the stirrup, he made a move to haul himself up. WHAP. The next thing he knew he was staring at his horse's belly. Timmy had turned his head towards Jane, giving him a disdainful look. He could hear Lisbon's laughter ringing in his ears, as she appeared beside him. When had she dismounted he wondered, trying to clear his head.

"Jane, you really should remember to check the cinch before you mount. Most horses like to take a big breath while you tighten it the first time, and then release it, so the saddle is nice and loose."

"Thanks for mentioning that earlier," he said, accepting her outstretched hand, as he got up and dusted him off.

"Well, you said you've done this before," Lisbon said amused. "Let me give you a hand." Lisbon observed as he fixed his saddle, checking the cinch three times. Warily he successfully mounted as Lisbon held his other stirrup, to help evenly distribute his weight. He eyed her athletic body as she remounted, and he clucked to his horse encouraging him to follow Lisbon.

It was a pretty day, warm but with a light breeze. The sky was clear, and the trail was pretty wide. Riding up beside Lisbon, he watched as she took in the scenery. She looked so relaxed out her, quite a change from the woman who looked for danger around every corner. Ahead of them, some of the other guests had urged their horses into a canter.

"Race ya," Lisbon said with an evil look.

"Um, Lisbon, I'm not so sure…" She took off, before he could finish laughing. Timmy not wanting to be left behind plowed ahead, eager to catch up with Big. Settling Big into an easy lope, she looked behind her. Jane had a death grip on the saddle horn, and was standing in his stirrups to avoid bouncing. Slowing to a walk, she laughed as he caught up with her, his knuckles white. They both stared in awe as the trail leveled out into a clearing, where a large crystal lake sat framed with spectacular mountain views. The other guests had already started to dismount and un-tack, turning out their horses in a nearby corral. Dismounting, Jane's legs felt like jello. He marveled at Lisbon's ability to dismount and walk normally. Finishing their chores, Lisbon turned to Jane.

"Come on, cowboy," she said, grabbing her saddle bag and removing her towel. Locating a relatively clear spot, she spread out her towel, and slowly removed her shirt. Jane just stared. His breath caught as he watched her reveal inches of tanned skin. Allowing his eyes to roam over her almost bare back, he moaned softly as she bent over and began to remove her jeans. She was an angel. Most of the women were in bikinis, but Lisbon was the only one with the body who was able to pull it off.

Lisbon smiled to herself. She knew she had Jane's full attention, when she started to remove her clothes. So what if she put a little more sex appeal into undressing- he deserved the torture. She was a little embarrassed to be standing in front of him in so little, but his expression was priceless. She turned around.

"Shut your mouth, Jane. You'll catch flies." He blinked, gazing at the dark haired beauty in front of him.

"Aren't you a little over dressed?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She smirked. She had successfully rendered him speechless. She was sure he wasn't expecting her to be so forward. It was uncomfortable at first, but she was tired of holding herself back. She wanted to take Ma's advice.

For the first time in a very long time, Jane was speechless. He had to be dreaming. There was no way this fantasy could be real. Theresa Lisbon was not standing in front of him in a dark green bikini, and she was most definitely not removing his shirt. He was hallucinating, that had to be it. Grabbing her wrists, he lowered his head looking into her eyes. She was just as affected by him he realized, noticing her shallow breathing. She was staring at his bare chest, revealed by his now unbuttoned shirt. He had an idea.

Lisbon cocked her head to the side as Jane grabbed her wrists. Her eyes darkened as he lowered his head, nuzzling her neck. Oh God. She could feel his lips against her. Her skin was on fire. Closing her eyes, she was quite surprised to suddenly feel herself lifted over his shoulder. He had picked her up! How dare him! Eyes narrowed, she began to struggle. Jane laughed at her as he held her squirming form, and headed toward the lake,

"JANE!" she screeched. "Put me down this instant!"

"And allow you to seduce me by the lake? I think not! Besides, it is a little hot out. Such a nice day for a swim!" He felt her stiffen.

"You wouldn't dare…Jane? Jane!" Suddenly the game changed. If he was going to throw her in, then by golly, she was taking him with her. He gasped as she switched tactics and began to cling to his body. While he was trying to pry her off of him, she used her weight to throw him off balance, sending them both tumbling into the ice cold lake. Bursting up for air, Jane laughed as he grabbed Lisbon's hand.

"Damn this water is cold!" she muttered. He pulled her close to him. Well, that was probably a bad idea. Now he had a wet Theresa Lisbon pressed to the front of him in a very skimpy bikini. He swallowed. At least the water was cold. As the two began to swim around, splashing each other, neither noticed the figure hidden in the woods whose eyes were trained on Lisbon.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a writing machine this week! Hehe, anyways, I hated leaving y'all with a cliff hanger, so I wrote another chapter today, although you might not be pleased with the ending. Oh well, it had to be done! Even I wonder, what will happen next! I'm excited about next week's episode! It kind of reminded me of this story! Too funny! Anyways, y'all enjoy. This chapter was a lot of fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

He snapped another picture with a smile. The couple never even noticed his presence. For cops, they sure could be unobservant. He watched as the man pulled the woman to him. The two were involved or almost involved, and that would be there downfall. He would have to watch out for the woman though. She seemed a little more wary at times. It will destroy her when she realized she had let her guard down. She didn't get to be a hot shot for the police by sleeping her way up, that was for sure. He felt his blood rise, as he watched her walk out of the lake. She sure was a looker, and a pistol to boot. He'd make them suffer. No one rejected him, no one. Carefully, he backed out of the woods and headed towards the ranch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired, Jane. Besides, I need more sunscreen," Lisbon climbed out of the water, much to Jane's dismay. Heading back towards her towel, she flopped down and stretched in the sunlight. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes. Jane features lightened as he walked over to the sleeping woman. Stretching out beside her, he stared up at the clouds.

"Hey, Lisbon. Lisbon!" One green eye opened.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Does that cloud look like a crab in handcuffs to you?" She opened both eyes, now thoroughly confused.

"How did you even come up with that?" Her curiosity was piqued, and she stared at the cloud Jane was referencing.

"The one beside it looks like an upside down high heeled shoe." He said nonchalantly.

"You're crazy," she said. Sitting up, she began to pull on her clothes. "You ready to head back?"

"My shirt's still wet," he said with a playful grin.

"And whose fault would that be?" she shot back, heading towards the horses. He stopped suddenly, and she turned, baffled. Smiling at her, he put his finger to his lips and walked quietly towards her. She watched him warily, as he walked past her and into the woods. Shaking her head, she followed him. Looking around, she wondered where he went. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, stifling her scream.

"Gotcha!" Jane said laughing. She glared at him, as she relaxed in his grasp. She turned slowly until she was facing him, the mood changing. Jane studied her, lifting a hand to caress her cheek, tucking a piece of her hair, behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, her eyes darkening. Slowly, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his sending a jolt through them both. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, granting him access to her tongue. She wrapped her hands around his neck, running a hand through his curls, as he pulled her closer, resting a hand on her hip. They broke apart slowly; each needing air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We should get back," she murmured, still in his embrace, eyes closed.

"Yeah."

Silently they saddled their horses, letting Kate know they were heading back. She smiled and told them to be careful and to turn the horses out. Jane made a big show of checking his cinch before mounting. Rolling her eyes, they urged their horses in a slow jog.

Without warning, Timmy let out a huge buck sending Jane flying. He stopped and stood, looking at the two humans, clearly nervous. Lisbon flew off Big, throwing his lead around a nearby tree branch, before rushing to Jane's side.

"Stay still," she said worriedly as she checked him for broken bones. Jane let out a slow breath, his eyes fluttering open.

"I'm fine. Just knocked the wind out of me." He said, making a move to sit up. Lisbon eyed him, concerned, but helped him to his feet. "Just going to be bruised tomorrow." She searched his eyes for any sign that he might be lying before nodding slightly. Heading back to the horses, she handed him Big's lead rope before grabbing Timmy.

"You take Big." She said leaving no room for argument. About to protest anyways, he watched baffled as she untacked Timmy. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a glint of silver. Wordlessly, she pulled a small thumb tack out of Timmy's saddle pad. She met Jane's eyes, before silently resaddling Timmy. Their ride back was silent. Jane kept glancing at Lisbon, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Back at the cabin, he was determined to make her talk to him. Following her into her bedroom, she slammed the door. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away, spinning around to face him.

"I can't do this anymore, Jane." He was stunned. Was she talking about the case? About them? "This is why inner office relationships are frowned upon. It clouds your judgment." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, daring him to argue.

"Don't do this, Theresa."

"Don't call me that." She said, turning away. Angrily, he spun her around roughly.

"At least give me the courtesy of looking me in the eye, and giving me a better reason than our jobs!" She jerked out of his grasp. He could see the fire raging in her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't feel it too. Damn it, this isn't a game, Theresa!"

"That's all it was, Jane. It was never anything more," she said icily. Shooting her a burning look, he stalked out of her room, slamming the door.

She stood, trembling as her eyes filled with tears. Sinking to the floor, she wrapped her arms around herself. She hated herself. How could she do that to him? She had to, she reasoned. Her feelings were affecting the case. He could have been seriously injured, and all because she was a little horny. She had to push him away, in order to protect them both. She hoped he would understand one day. Silently, she cried over the one man she truly loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a nearby shack, a man watched the live feed come across the hidden cameras he had carefully placed earlier that day.

"Good girl, Theresa."


	8. Chapter 8

**And the plot thickens! Mwahahahaha. Ahem, like I said, I haven't exactly planned this story out, so each chapter is a surprise to me as well! I'm just letting the story go where it wants. Don't worry, the fluff will come back! Anyways, this chapter puts Hay Fever over 10,000 words! I can't believe I've written so much! Mwalter gets the prize for 'review that made author laugh hardest' and Ebony wins the grand prize for catching the Of Mice and Men reference and for guessing the plot before I even realized how I was writing it! Bravo. Another thing I love is that so many of y'all are horse fans! It makes me happy, how everyone's excited about the ponies! YAY! I love horses =) Kay, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy and don't throw things at me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own very little. Just my horse and my dog, and they're expensive too!**

Chapter 8

Jane looked up from his perch on the porch when the dinner bell rang. He was in no mood to eat even after a walk to clear his head, but he knew Ma would worry if they missed another meal. Sighing, he made his way towards the master bedroom's closed door. That woman was just so damn frustrating. He was sure she reciprocated his feelings. Lisbon wasn't the type to play with someone's emotions. She had a reason for everything she did. She was organized, methodical, and protective. He slapped his head. How could he have been so blind! Of course that was it. She thought his accident was her fault, because she had let her feelings cloud her judgment. He beamed. He normally connected his observations faster, but Lisbon wasn't the only one with clouded emotions at the moment.

Softly knocking he pushed the door ajar. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkened room, and he searched for her small figure. A feeling of dread began to sink in as he flipped on the lights. The bed was a mess, and while this was not an exciting development by any means, he knew Lisbon kept her room immaculate and always made her bed. Glancing around the room, he spotted no overt signs of a struggle. What bothered him were the little things that were out of place. Then a flash of color caught his eye. Kneeling next to the bed, his hand closed around a piece of fabric. His eyes widened as he held a torn, bloodied tee shirt- the same tee shirt Lisbon had been wearing an hour ago. Patrick Jane panicked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa Lisbon opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room. Her head was pounding and her vision blurry. Her shoulder throbbed and she could feel the dried blood on her lip. What worried her was the fact her shirt was missing, and she was clad in only her bikini top and jeans. She tried to move her arms, but was met with resistance. She was handcuffed to the wall with her own handcuffs. Now that was slightly embarrassing. She raised her head fuzzily, trying to figure out just how she was handcuffed to a wall. That hurt. Without moving her head too much, she tried to analyze her surroundings.

She was sitting on a cold, rough floor, leaning against an icy cement wall. The air had a damp, musty smell, almost like a basement or storm cellar. It was the size of a small room, but was devoid of any furniture. There was a steel door to the right of her, several feet away, and she noticed a chain hanging down from the ceiling in the center of the room, with a large metal hook extending from the bottom. Her handcuffs seemed to be attached to another chain bolted to the wall. She closed her eyes. All the signs pointed to a suspect that had done this before and had planned for any contingency. In other words, she was stuck and it did not look good.

She kept her eyes closed as she heard the steel door creak open, letting a chill into the room. She shivered, as she heard a low rumble of laughter. She opened her eyes as a hand roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her head up. She stared at the blurry unknown face in front of her as an intense pain shot through her head. She could not hold in the soft groan that slipped out. The man was silent, his gaze cold and calculating. Lisbon's eyes flickered to the red light that appeared in the upper right corner of the room. Wonderful, the creep was into homemade movies. She wondered if it was a live feed.

"The accommodations aren't too bad, but your hospitality leaves something to be desired," she said, trying to focus on any detail that would help her pinpoint her attacker. The man frowned at his captive's brazenness. Her eyes flickered again to the light. If it was a live feed, maybe she could help someone locate her.

"I haven't seen you around before. You new to the area? Nobody bring you a housewarming gift?"

"Shut up!" the man roared as his fist connected with the side of her face, sending her sprawling. The pain in her shoulder worsened. She didn't make a sound as she took in a shaky breath.

"I hope your lover enjoys watching a little rough action."

"He's not my lover." The man chuckled.

"Whatever you say, my darling Theresa. It's never been about Patrick Jane anyway." She grimaced as a steel-toed boot connected with her ribs. Her head slammed against the wall, and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cho! She's gone."

Cho would never forget the terrified voice of Patrick Jane for a very long time, and it wasn't something he wanted to hear again. Trying to calm the other man down, he managed to get the details leading up to his boss's disappearance as Van Pelt booked three tickets to Wyoming.

"When?"

"In the last hour. We had an argument, and I left. Oh God. I left her alone in her room."

"What was the argument about?" Jane was silent, and Cho sighed. "Never mind. What happened next?"

"I went to get her for dinner, but she wasn't there. I found a bloody shirt…" Cho sucked in a breath. This wasn't a good sign. Rubbing his forehead, he told Jane to stay put and not do anything stupid. They'd be there in three hours. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards Minelli's office to fill him in on the abduction of his best agent.

To say Minelli was not pleased would be a bit of an understatement. He ordered the three remaining agents to get their butts out there, and bring her back. Walking back into the bullpen, he saw Rigsby crowded around Van Pelt's computer. They looked up at him, horrified. Wordlessly, Van Pelt showed him an e-mail received five minutes ago. The message read, 'Enjoy the show'. Underneath was a hyperlink, and Cho could tell it had already been played once. He nodded at Van Pelt and she clicked it again, turning away.

"Oh my God," he whispered as the video ended, Lisbon's still form filling the screen. A box popped up, sending the viewer to a live feed. They clicked on it, observing Lisbon's battered body in real time. They sped to the airport in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! Another chapter! Unfortunately, this one's sort of a cliffie, but at least you get two chapters today! This story's gotten really suspenseful- it's kinda crazy! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I appreciate all your suggestions and wonderful comments! Who is that mysterious man-dun dun dun! More Jisbon coming soon!!!! Y'all enjoy! **

Chapter 9

It hurt to move. She rested her swollen face against the cool cement wall, thankful for the relief it provided. Blearily, she tried to remember how she had gotten in this predicament. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Jane. _Jane_. He was probably frantic with worry, although she had never seen him that angry before. That's what she got for pushing him. Her mind replayed the hateful lies she had spat. Please let him have seen through her charade, let him find her. She wasn't afraid of dying. Hell, she almost expected it in her line of work. Theresa Lisbon wasn't afraid of much. She was afraid of never being able to tell him how she felt. She suspected he knew, although he deserved to hear it from her word for word. _I love you_. It was funny how three simple words had eluded her after he kissed her. What a kiss. She had never been kissed with so much passion, so much love. She could imagine a life with this man, the life she'd always dreamed of. She clung to the memory of his kiss, allowing it to ease her pain. She had to remain strong for his sake. This would destroy him if it ended badly, and that was something else she was scared of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They beauty of the ranch was marred by disaster as the agents pulled beside Lisbon and Jane's rental truck. They were greeted by a distraught Ma and a stoic Jane. A look into Jane's eyes relieved the depth of pain brought on by Lisbon's disappearance. Getting out of the vehicle, they made their way inside the cabin.

"I'm so sorry about this, Patrick. Theresa is such a lovely girl, and I can't bear the thought that someone sought to her harm her! And on my ranch!" Ma wiped her eyes as Jane pulled her into a hug.

"We will find her, Ma. Don't worry. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have done a thing to prevent it," he said calmly.

"Jane, right before we left California the unsub contacted us by e-mail with a link to a video. You and Ma need to see it, to see if you recognize anything." Cho paused. "Jane, it's rough."

"Show it to me," Jane said stiffly. Van Pelt pulled out her computer with its boosted wireless network and clicked on the link. Ma turned away after the first blow, while Jane sat there, silently, his fists clenched. Cho shared a glance with his fellow agents. The consultant was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

"It's a live feed," Van Pelt said quietly, clicking over to the next screen. They could see Lisbon's battered form now leaning against the wall. Each breath seemed to take an inordinate amount of effort, and she shifted periodically to relieve the pressure on her shoulders. Without a word, Jane picked up a nearby mug and hurled it at the fireplace. No one even flinched at the crash. Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged a worried glance. Tensions were high, but they had never seen Jane act like this. Suddenly, a small computerized voice rang through the room.

"You've got mail."

Silently staring at the happy icon, Grace warily opened the message. A new video began, and Jane put his head in his hands as Lisbon's angry voice filtered through.

"_I can't do this anymore, Jane. This is why inner office relationships don't work! It clouds your judgment."_

"_Don't do this, Theresa." _

"_Don't call me that."_

"_At least give me the courtesy of looking me in the eye, and giving me a better reason than our jobs! Don't tell me you don't feel it too. Damn it, this isn't a game, Theresa!"_

"_That's all it was, Jane. It was never anything more."_

Wide eyed, the other agents watched as their boss sank to her knees. They felt guilty watching an obviously private moment. The video cut out, switching back to the live feed. Jane stood up, his voice breaking.

"The house is bugged."

A small cry brought them back around the computer screen. A man's large form filled the screen, although no physical features could be discerned. They watched, waiting for a possible break in the case. The man reached towards Lisbon pressing on her stressed shoulder. A loud pop was heard as Lisbon let out a small whimper. She closed her eyes, holding back her tears. His face was still hidden as he moved to leave. They watched as her eyes locked onto the camera, staring directly at them.

"She knows we're watching," Grace whispered, wiping the tears from her face. Rigsby put an arm around her.

"She's planning something," Cho muttered, looking nervous.

"Hey fatty," Lisbon called, her voice raspy.

"What is she doing?" Van Pelt asked nervously.

"Giving us a clue," Cho stated.

"Women don't like guys like you. You're not good enough. You were never smart enough to pull this off with your cheep cameras. No one will even remember you." Jane stared at the screen shocked. They could tell Lisbon hit a nerve, as the guy turned slowly toward her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a switchblade and moved toward her. Without warning, Lisbon's left leg shot up, knocking the man off balance. With all the strength she had left, she kicked him in the groin. The man whirled around and his face was frozen on the screen before he fell to the ground.

"I know where she is," Ma gasped, as the others looked at her in shock.

Lisbon looked directly into the camera. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, before watching her attacker stand and walk towards her, the knife glittering dangerously. She knew this would hurt, and hoped they'd find her in time. She cried out in agony as the blade sank into her abdomen. Looking into her captor's eyes, she slowly faded into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I felt immensely guilty after the last two chapters. Here I promised a nice, carefree, fluffy story, and look what happened! I killed it. Apparently, I fail at fluffy chapters. I'm so mean to Lisbon. Sigh. I decided you all deserved another chapter to rest your weary minds. This one made me tear up! I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. We'll find out about Lisbon's attacker in the next chapter. I didn't want to interrupt the flow of this one! Be thankful for the Georgia rain! It allowed me to write three chapters in one day…holy cow!**

"She's still on the farm," Ma said with a pained expression. "We used to butcher a lot of our own meat, before we decided to shut down that part of the business. There is an old structure about half a mile away from the bunk house."

Jane took off out the door. Shaking his head, Cho grabbed the keys off the counter and asked Ma to call an ambulance. Jane prayed they would not be too late as he shot down the dirt road, gravel spraying. Cho cursed as he fumbled with the key as Jane sped off. He prayed the consultant wouldn't do anything stupid. Lisbon would never forgive him if Jane managed to get himself hurt, or even worse killed. Finally, they took off after Jane, passing the astonished guests who had stepped out of dinner to see what all the commotion was about.

Jane parked the truck a ways from the dilapidated structure, not wanting to announce his presence. Softly shutting the door, he wished for once that he had a gun or at least a weapon of some sorts. Silently, he walked to the door, avoiding any large sticks that might crack. He let out a breath as he pushed the door open, stepping into the darkness inside.

Cho parked behind Jane's truck, relieved that the consultant appeared to have his wits about him. Signaling the others, they crept toward the building. Rigsby and Van Pelt headed towards the rear to secure the perimeter while Cho followed Jane. Weapon drawn, he quietly passed through the open doorway. He paused as he heard a loud thud and a shout from the rear.

"We've got him!" Rigsby yelled, as he handcuffed the man they had just tackled. Van Pelt kept her gun trained on him, glaring at the burly man.

Inside, Jane heard the commotion and knew it was safe to move quickly. He threw open several smaller doors that lay off of the main room. No sign of her. Turning around, he caught sight of a metal door along the next wall. Running around the rusty machinery, he threw open the door and let out a shaky breath. Running to her side, he was careful to avoid jostling her as he inventoried her injuries. He knew from the video that her shoulder was more than likely dislocated. Her head was turned into the wall, and he could see the swelling around her right eye. Ripping off his shirt, he pressed it to her stomach as she let out a small moan.

"Hurts," she whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Stay with me, love. You're safe now." He looked over his shoulder as Cho burst into the room. Surveying the situation, he located a key on the floor. The perp had probably dropped it when he fell after Lisbon's well-aimed kick. Lisbon gasped as her hands were freed, eyes glazed in pain. Jane lifted the blood-soaked shirt, evaluating the wound. Surprisingly, it wasn't that deep. The man obviously wanted her to remain alive. Thankful, he replaced the shirt, careful not to touch her arms that now rested beside her. He felt her shift, and he looked at her concerned. Wordlessly, Cho took his place, as she slid down onto the floor while Jane placed her head in his lap, stroking her hair.

"My butt's numb," she wheezed, and Jane flashed a sad smile. Even seriously injured, she could still make him smile. Then men looked up, as the paramedics arrived. They made pretty decent time considering the remote location. Cho nodded to Jane as he stood up and headed outside to deal with the suspect.

Jane held Lisbon's hand as the paramedics carefully transferred her onto a stretcher. Carrying her to the waiting ambulance, Jane wiped his eyes with his free hand. He hadn't even noticed he was crying. No one protested when he climbed in after her, his eyes taking in her every breath. On the ride to the nearest hospital, he felt her tighten her grip on his hand as the paramedics stabilized her.

"Kiss me, Patrick," she said softly. Leaning over, he pressed his lips gently to hers, smiling when he felt her sigh.

"I thought I'd lost you," he stated, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Me too," she quietly answered as she closed her eyes. He was relieved when they finally arrived at the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't even need surgery, the doctor told Jane after her initial examination. The knife had missed all the major organs, and would just need stitches. Her ribs were severely bruised, and her shoulder was definitely dislocated. Those injuries alone would keep her still while she recovered. He warned Jane that she would definitely be hurting, and she would need to stay the night for observation, especially with her concussion. They would see how she was doing in the morning, before they would make any decisions about an extended stay. He thanked the doctor, and returned to her private room, not wanting her out of his sight for any period of time.

She smiled at him woozily as he entered. The morphine had definitely kicked in. Pulling a chair up beside her bed, he stopped and eyed her with concern as she frowned. She patted the bed beside her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said looking into her eyes.

"You won't," she whispered. "Just hold me."

Softly sitting on the bed, she managed to scoot forward for him to slide behind her. Cradling her against his chest, he caressed her arm humming softly as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Only then, did he allow the silent tears to fall, washing away the pain of the last day. He drifted off to sleep holding the woman he loved safe in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**And the happiness returns! Hehehehehe, we'll now find out a little more about our perp. There's not a lot of Lisbon/Jane in this one, but the next one should be much more fluffy! We're in the home stretch now, but I still have several chapters left in me to tie this one up! I'm still amazed by the popularity of this story. A BIG thank you to all my reviewers, especially those who take the time to review every chapter. Y'all amaze me! All mistakes are mine, and seeing how I have done no research, go with me on the police proceedures! Y'all enjoy! I'm hoping to have another up much later tonight. We'll see!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

Cho watched as Jane climbed into the ambulance, still grasping Lisbon's hand. He was glad they had each other. The boss needed someone to take care of her, to be there for her. She was so good at compartmentalizing that it has hard to remember there was a woman beneath her tough exterior. Jane balanced her out, and for that he was thankful. Following the ambulance with his eyes, he turned back to the car where Rigsby and Van Pelt held their perp. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Lisbon's bloody body. The bastard would pay.

"She okay?" Rigsby looked up at Cho, concerned, while Grace seemed fixated on his bloody hands. It was easy to forget their boss was human. She often seemed larger than life, completing outrageous feats with hardly a scratch. Cho grimaced.

"She's not in the best shape, but she should be fine. Jane's with her." That fact alone seemed to relax the other two as they stared at the man in their custody. The local police had arrived and was processing the scene. They had agreed to consult, so they wouldn't throw the case as one of their own was the victim. The local police was being extremely helpful. The CBI would be allowed to interrogate first. Sheriff Jeff Brighton approached them cautiously.

"We're ready to take him to the station." Looking the harried agents over, he frowned. "Take the time to clean yourselves up, and grab a coffee. He'll keep." Thanking the Sheriff, they made their way back to the cabin to update Ma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rigsby analyzed the guy through the glass. He was pretty nondescript with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He hadn't shaved in forever, and bore a faint resemblance to the Brawny paper towel man. He didn't seem nervous, and had a creepy smirk on his face. He stuffed the rest of his burrito in his mouth as Cho interred the interrogation room and slammed a few files down in front of the man. He hated dealing with technologically savvy criminals. They always thought they were smarter than everyone else.

"Richard K. Ownby." The man just stared at Cho, slightly amused.

"You got nothing on me," he said.

"Actually we have quite a lot on you," Van Pelt said entering, a video in her hand. Ownby's eyes narrowed.

"That little bitch," was all he muttered.

"What we don't understand is why…" Cho dropped off.

"Of course you wouldn't," Ownby growled.

"Enlighten us," Van Pelt started. "Then you will get full credit for the genius of your crime." Rigsby snorted behind the glass. Hopefully the man's ego was large enough to take the bait as they played Van Pelt against him. Richard analyzed her, as Grace looked at him innocently.

"She was asking for it," he said beginning his rant. "Prancing all over the ranch like the whore she was, stepping all over people like my brother!" A red flag went up, and Cho glanced at the glass. Rigsby headed toward the nearest computer. "She rejected him for that smarmy blond guy. It's not right what woman like her do to honest men."

Cho tried not to let his anger show as the man insulted one of his dearest friends. Smarmy, he thought. He'd have to remember to tell Jane that one. Ownby had waived his right to counsel, clearly believing he had done no wrong. They had enough evidence to convict, but the man was clearly mentally unstable. Wrapping up, the passed the case to the Sheriff Brighton. They had the why. Cho was content with that for the moment.

Rigsby met him in the hall, his hands full of printouts. "Says here he has an adopted brother, a James "Curley" Anderson."

"Wasn't Curley the name of one of the staff?" Cho asked scratching his head. Van Pelt nodded.

"We don't have anything on him though." Turning to a deputy, Cho passed the new information along. The deputy promised to pick Curley up immediately. Cho thanked him and turned to the others.

"Let's go check on the boss," he said as they headed to their rental car. Heading to the local hospital, which was a good thirty minutes away, Van Pelt spoke up.

"I don't understand why Lisbon and Jane were sent out there in the first place," she questioned. "What was his problem with the ranch?"

"I bet Curley can answer that," Rigsby stated earning a surprised look from Cho. "What?! I'm not completely useless," he said as they pulled into the hospital. Flashing their badges, they were directed to the third floor where they were met by a doctor.

"She is in stable condition, although she will be hurting for quite a long time. Nothing is life threatening, but she'll need her husband to continue keeping an eye on her." That earned a raised eyebrow from the other agents. Cho smiled, not bothering to correct the doctor.

"Her injuries?" He asked.

"Severely bruised ribs, a concussion, dislocated shoulder, and of course the stab wound which we stitched right up. We would like to keep her here for observation for at least another day or two. I wouldn't recommend travelling for at least a week." The agents smiled and thanked the friendly doctor who had given them such a complete update. Softly entering their boss's room, they stopped and smiled at the scene that greeted them.

Theresa Lisbon was safely nestled in the arms of the blond haired consultant stretched out behind her. The two looked peaceful and content for the first time in months. Jane's hand rested on her hip, even in sleep mindful of her injuries. She had turned her face towards Jane's chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

A nurse quietly entered behind them. "We thought about waking them, but they look so peaceful and she needs the sleep. We decided to leave them alone as long as she shows no signs of distress." Quietly checking the monitors, she left the three agents to their thoughts. They exchanged glances and quietly sat down. Cho was the last to fall asleep as he reflected on the day. At least one good thing had come out of this case. He fell asleep with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**This one made me smile! I hope everyone enjoys it! Cho has been really fun to write. I think he'd be such a sweetheart, and would definitely have been Lisbon's best friend until she met Jane. Sigh, I love Jisbon. Okay-here ya go! Sorry this one is a little shorter. I needed this chapter to move the case along without rushing the story, so it may be a little boring!  
**

Chapter 12

Theresa woke up to the steady sound of a heart monitor. She felt more rested than she had in months. Okay, so that may have been the morphine. Whatever. Keeping her eyes closed, she enjoyed the warmth of the man behind her. She smiled when she felt his lips press a soft kiss to her temple, and decided it was time to open her eyes. Blinking at the bright light, she stared into the apprehensive faces of her team.

"Do I look that bad?" she asked with a small smile, her voice hoarse.

A collective breath was released. Rigsby almost expected her to yell at them for interrupting the moment she and Jane were sharing. But, if she wasn't going to make it awkward, neither was he. She smiled as Jane stirred, caressing her skin with his thumb. Carefully, he crawled out from behind her, as she studied him with a sleepy expression. Giving her a loving smile, he ran a finger across her uninjured cheek.

"Sorry love, the bathroom's calling."

They all looked up as the doctor entered as Jane exited, and the agents made a move to leave.

"Don't worry about it," Theresa said, lifting her good arm. "Then I won't have to repeat everything the doctor says." She painfully straightened. Lisbon grimaced as the doctor raised her shirt and lifted the gauze revealing the line of angry black stitches. Stiffening, she gasped and grabbed a handful of the sheets as the doctor poked, looking very sorry.

"Everything looks nice, Theresa. It will heal in no time. I see no reason to hold you here if you have a place where you can rest quietly for the next few days." At that moment, Ma entered followed by Jane.

"Theresa, you and your friends are more than welcome to stay at the farm. We have plenty of room for everyone." The doctor nodded.

"Then it's settled. After lunch, I'll bring you your discharge papers and prescriptions."

"Child, I was going crazy not being able to check on you. I only popped in for a brief visit on my way to the station. They need my statement."

"That's fine, Ma. Thank you for your kindness," Jane answered for Lisbon. Ma reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"If you need anything, just let me know," she said before exiting. The others smiled and thanked her, before returning to the collection of chairs that had made their way into the room. Silently, the agents looked at each other, as Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Tell me. I'm not going to break," she stated.

"His name is Richard Ownby and Curley's his adopted brother." Cho paused as Theresa made a face. "His reasoning was that you rejected his brother and thus rejected him. He seems to have a vendetta against women, and is definitely mentally unstable."

"And the sabotage on the farm?" She asked.

"We don't know. The local police are picking up Curley for questioning on that matter," Rigsby butted in. "We should actually head back and see how they're doing."

"We're glad you're okay, boss," Van Pelt said as she and Rigsby turned to leave. Cho walked up and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Take care of her, Jane," was all he said leaving Jane and Lisbon alone staring at each other. Self-consciously she lowered her gaze, knowing she wasn't looking her best.

"You're beautiful," he said softly coming to perch on the edge of her bed. She blushed at the compliment. How the hell did he always know what she was thinking? Reaching over, he cupped her chin. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"I may have a slight idea," she whispered, not trusting her voice. He leaned closer to her, their lips almost touching. He pulled back at the sound of increasing beeps. "Damn heart monitor," she said with a groan. He chuckled.

"We'll just have to wait till later," he whispered in her ear, as she flushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jane, I am NOT wearing this out of the hospital."

"But blue is totally your color, my dear."

Cho laughed at the sound of his boss's indignant protest and the consultant's cheeky answer. He could picture them. Lisbon would be glaring and Jane with a twinkle in his eye, daring her to push farther. She would; they lived for their daily banter. With a smile, he entered the room. Yup, just as he pictured.

"I brought you a change of clothes, boss."

"Thank God!" Lisbon let out a sigh of relief as she gingerly slid out of bed. She moved slowly, with Jane's gaze following her every move. She paused and stared at the clothes in her hand. She sighed. "Jane, I think I'm going to need your help." Jane didn't make a comment, knowing she hated asking for help. Cho stepped outside. Finally, the door opened revealing a beaming Jane and a frowning Lisbon. Cho gestured to the waiting wheelchair.

"Hospital policy," he said sternly as Lisbon rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. Although she tried to put up a fight, the men could tell she was tiring already. As they headed out the door, Lisbon bit her lip at the pain coursing through her abdomen from the cracks in the pavement. Wordlessly Jane stopped, and stepped in front of her.

"Humor me," he said as he lifted her easily into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Lisbon sighed, trying to hide a smile. Patrick Jane could be pretty useful after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise! Basically, I can't fall asleep. Thus, I wrote another chapter. There will probably be only one more chapter after this one unless I find something else I forgot to tie up. This one has been a lot of fun, although I'll probably write a few one shots to give my brain a break! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Grace smiled as she plodded down the trail behind Rigsby. So this is what Lisbon had Jane had been up to. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes stopped on the back of the man in front of her. She giggled. Rigsby did not look comfortable. In fact, he looked terrified to be this close to a large animal. Who knew? She wished she had remembered a camera. On second thought, make that a video camera. The poor man could not carry a tune in a bucket.

"Relax, Rigsby," she said. "You need to remember to breathe! Sometimes singing helps." She tried to stifle her laughter as the garbled strains of 'On the Road Again' filtered down the trail. Her horse shook his head, seemingly annoyed.

While Kate had taken Rigsby and Van Pelt on a trail ride, Cho wandered around the ranch taking in all the activity. He was amazed at the scale of the place, and how Ma managed to keep everything running smoothly with guests underfoot. He walked up to a man that was spinning a lasso, ringing the fence post nearby. He stood there studying the angle and body position that allowed the man to hit his target, time after time. The man caught Cho's interest in his craft.

"Wanna try?" he said with a drawl. Cho smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There time at Blue Mist was drawing to a close, although they had promised Ma they would stay for the rodeo tomorrow night. Ma had graciously done everything she could to make Lisbon and her team feel more comfortable, including having food delivered to their cabin. She stopped by at least once a day, and was truly horrified that she had hired someone like Curley. Lisbon and Jane had done their best to reassure her that no blame would ever fall on her and they appreciated everything she had done. She just smiled and wiped her eyes, thanking them for saving the ranch.

Curley had been fired, after which several female staff members came forward with sexual harassment suits. He never admitted to sabotaging the camp, and they police couldn't tie anything to him. The other charges were enough for him to serve several years in jail. Things were a lot more peaceful without him lurking around. Her team had enjoyed themselves today, and she was pleased they had gotten the chance to relax without the worry of a case looming.

She wondered what the others thought about their developing relationship. They all seemed to approve, but she'd have to actually address it sooner or later. She'd also have to tell her boss. That was going to be an interesting discussion. She wasn't going to give them up though, not after nearly dying. She hoped Minelli would see it that way as well. She was the favorite after all, and it was his fault for assigning Jane to her team to begin with. Drying her hands, she headed into the bedroom.

He stared as she walked out of the bathroom clad only in a tee shirt and panties, his tee shirt to be exact. He loved seeing her in his clothing. He supposed it was due to some male possessiveness urge, but he didn't feel like analyzing it. The effect was quite adorable seeing how it reached mid-thigh on her petite frame. It had been a few days since she had been released from the hospital, and she was recovering well. Her bruises were fading and although she still had to wear the sling for another two weeks, the pain had finally subsided.

Jane smiled as a sliver of moonlight illuminated her beautiful features, her dark hair glittering. She stopped in front of him, placing her hand on his chest pushing him towards their bed. He spent every moment by her side, refusing to let her out of his sight. It was slightly annoying, but yet endearing at the same time. Stretching out on the bed, she softly laughed as his eyes followed the raising hem of her shirt. They hadn't slept together yet, not with her injured. Each night was proving more difficult to control their urges.

He slid in beside her, and gently captured her lips. She moaned as he nipped her bottom lip before returning to duel with her tongue. The kiss grew more and more passionate until the need for air was too great to ignore. She smirked as she maneuvered herself so she was straddling him. He looked at her, wide eyed and obviously aroused.

"I love you, Patrick Jane," she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"And I love you, Theresa Lisbon," he answered back, pulling her close as she curled into him. Listening to her steady breathing he tried to think of anything but the beautiful woman curled up beside him. Dead puppies, his 80 year old aunt, anything to relieve his discomfort. He groaned. It was going to be a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jane. _Jane_…" He groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Whatdoya want," came his muffled reply as he tried to bury himself back into his covers. Lisbon smirked, as she picked up a glass of water on her bedside table. She called his name again, giving him one last chance. When she received no answer, she shrugged and dumped the water over his head, laughing as he shot out of bed, falling onto the floor. He looked up at her with a petulant expression.

"What was that for, woman?"

"You promised."

"I promised what exactly?"

He groaned when he remembered the exact day and the ranch activity planned for the evening. Earlier that week, he had promised Lisbon he would participate in the rodeo if she wore a bikini to the lake. Lisbon held up her end, and clearly remembered his promise. Laughing, she headed to the bathroom leaving him on the floor. She was something else. It was going to be an interesting day for sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Awww! Here we go- this will be the last chapter. A big thank you to everyone who read Shattered, and then stuck with me through this one! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers. You'll never know how much I appreciated every word you wrote! This one made me laugh. I love rodeos! I'll be starting some short ones next, but after Mother's Day! I'll probably be too busy to write until Monday. Plus, I need to come up with another storyline. I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! Funny thought on this chapter- hopefully they remembered to debug the house! Hehehehehehehe Y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Jane took a deep breath, his palms sweaty as he looked at the beast in front of him. Eyes glittering dangerously, he was sure it was out to get him. If only he could back out. Maybe he would tell Lisbon he was sick, maybe he had a migraine or needed a root canal. Yup that was it. He needed an emergency root canal. He jumped slightly as an arm slipped around him, an arm belonging to the very female body of Theresa Lisbon. Avoiding her sling, he pulled her close. She laughed at him.

"Seriously, Jane? It's a children's rodeo event. All you have to do is run around with a bunch of ten year olds and try to pull a ribbon off a calf's tail." She looked up at the man incredulously. Jane shuddered, before gesturing to a fuzzy brown calf.

"That one's out to get me. Look at it! Its name should be Destroyer." She rolled her eyes and reached out a hand to scratch the curious calf.

"Why Patrick Jane! Are you a chicken?" He turned to face her, a twinkle in his eye. He stopped, distracted by the next event in the ring.

"Is that Cho?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon and Jane joined Van Pelt and Rigsby on the rail as Cho entered the arena with several other guys. Lisbon shot Van Pelt a confused look as the announcer explained the next event. The competitors would have three shots to lasso a moving target. Several guys struck out, their rope landing nowhere near its intended destination. Cho picked up the rope confidently, before easily becoming the first to succeed as the audience cheered wildly.

"When did Cho learned how to lasso?" Jane asked, baffled. It was not a hobby he pictured the Asian man studying. Lisbon shrugged. After a while it was down to Cho and another man, who stood studying each other, analyzing each other's weaknesses. The other man twirled, released, and missed. The crowd gasped. If Cho hit this target, he would win. Calmly he recoiled the rope, and successfully hit the target. The crowd went wild as Ma presented Cho with a belt buckle for his win. He walked over to his fellow agents who were staring at him in amazement.

"It's all in the wrist," he stated with a stoic shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delighted, they watched the next event with much amusement. Mutton Busting was a crowd favorite. Children under 50 pounds wearing a helmet would try to ride a goat for 8 seconds. It was adorable. Some would bail off, while others would hang on for dear life. The agents clapped and cheered wildly for the winners, as Grace left to get ready for her event.

Several of the other guests had decided to try their hand at barrel racing. It was quite comical when several horses decided they didn't want to follow the prescribed pattern, taking their riders on an interesting ride. Grace managed to finish with a decent time, earning her a yellow ribbon for her third place finish. Rigsby gave her a high five when she returned to the group with a big smile.

Finally it was time for the ribbon pull. Digging his feet in the dirt, Lisbon had to practically pull him into the ring where he now stood scowling. He looked ridiculous standing there surrounded by ten year olds, all brimming with excitement. He could not contain the sheer look of terror when the calves were released. Jane took off running the opposite direction with a certain brown calf following him. The agents laughed so hard they were crying at Jane's expression. Most of the kids continued chasing the cows, while a few stood watching the crazy man who was afraid of baby cows and laughed as he vaulted over the arena gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted, he found a clean patch of grass and collapsed. His heart was racing... devil animal. A shadow fell over his face and he opened his eyes to see a beaming Theresa Lisbon standing over him. He patted the grass beside him, and she carefully sat, giving him a grin.

"That was embarrassing," he said rolling onto his side to face her.

"Quality entertainment," she stated happily. The mental picture of Jane bolting from the arena would amuse her probably for the next year. She reached over and ran a hand through his curls, laughing as a look of pure pleasure came across his face. "Ready to go home?" she asked softly. He stared at her trying to determine the real question she was asking. He could lose himself in those emerald eyes.

"We'll have to go apartment hunting," he casually said as her eyes lit up. "Hey," he said softly. "You're not going to lose me just because we're heading back. You're stuck with me." She rolled her eyes, but he could tell he had eased her uncertainty.

"I'm going to miss it here," she said looking at the mountains in the distance.

"We'll have to come back," he answered getting to his feet. "I'm glad there's one more campfire tonight." She accepted his outstretched hand, slowly rising.

"You're not stealing my marshmallows."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting around the campfire with his friends, he smiled happily. He never thought he'd be able to feel happiness again after Red John destroyed his family. He never counted on the fiery woman and her team to pull him out of his self-imprisoned hell. He watched her through the fire as she toasted marshmallows beside Grace. The two women laughed at Rigsby who seemed to have discovered he could fit twelve marshmallows in his mouth at once. They were his family now, and he wouldn't trade them for anything. He smiled as her eyes caught his and she sent him a knowing smirk. Passing off her roasting stick to Cho, she headed his way and they headed back to their cabin.

A sliver of moonlight danced across the floor, as she removed her sling. He looked into her eyes, surprised. She smirked as she slowly started to unbutton her shirt, pausing when his hands caught hers, and took their place.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, as her shirt and pants fell to the ground, followed by his.

"I trust you," she replied. "Besides, if I wasn't, I'd kick your ass." Laughing, he pulled her close, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She broke away when she felt his hand softly brush across her stitches. He looked so lost. "I'm okay. I'm right here," she said looking him in the eye before pressing herself against him.

She giggled as he scooped her up and dropped her gently on the bed. He took a moment to just look at her, a thin beam of moonlight playing over her body. He wanted her, just as she wanted him. Their bodies touched, hands exploring, mouths bruising. Words of love were mixed with sighs of ecstasy. They were bonded by their need and their love. She was his and he was hers, and nothing would change that. It was time to go home.


End file.
